Ellata Rhodos
Ellata has been friends with Cyrill longer than Morson has, and because of this, understands her crazy ways a lot better. Ellata loves history and makes many pointless studies about famous ancient trolls. Because of her late night studies, she’s developed poor posture and in turn, took a liking to ballet dancing to fix that with the approval of her lusus (though she sucks at it). Personality: Ellata is the voice of reason between Morson and Cyrill, although she has a lot of issues herself, she finds great satisfaction in consoling others and giving them advice. She is the most prim and proper of the two, as Cyrill is a mess and Morson is a literal walking disaster, she tries to be the middle ground for their personalities and is the glue that holds the two sorts of crazies from their sides together. It is mentioned that she isn't lime, but is close enough that the Queen's drones scuffle with her from time to time in false alarm. She can be a bit scatterbrained at times, frustrating herself on not knowing what action to take or what to do, which is why she leans on Cyrill for inspiration. She feels that her desires to do many things (taking care of plants, traveling and becoming a nomad, caring for her friends, and researching nonsensical facts and subjects in history) get in the way of one another and she can't come into conclusion on what is important. She does and has as of far though, prioritized taking care of her friends, especially trying to reconcile the friendship she and Cyrill had with Morson. However, Ellata worries that this side of her is boring, and feels even more so left out while she's in the session as well. As they are separated there is less of a chance of communication between the three, and even though she does make friends with Ollapa easily, she feels left out and unwanted because of this. Relationships: Ollapa Sulise Ellata and Ollapa are kindred spirits from the very beginning of the story. Each of them partaking in the pursuit and study of history and sharing the fear and painful woe of being pursued by drones. They become friends when they meet in Nohmyt's version of SGRUB, and Ellata becomes Ollapa's first friend aside from of Alleph. They both have a gentle and caring side to one another, they are both logical and warm-hearted, and each of them cares for their two friends deeply, which is what makes them close with one another. Morson Cyrill Trivia: * Ellata’s full name is based off of 2 types of roses * Her name also sounds close to "A lot of Roses" * She is the first troll for Ollapa to ever confide in his “secret” that him and Anaiad were mutants, we do not know for what reason thus far. * Despite not knowing what Ollapa/Anaiad looked like, she was able to guess/see that the two trolls Nohmyt kidnapped were them as he dragged him along the path across her hive. * She is also the first troll to fall asleep in the session, ultimately making her the first one to interact with Rodard. * Unlike the other five trolls, Ellata’s hive is spherical (dome-shaped) rather than square/rectangle shaped. * Ellata has been seen feeling rather leftout and worried over the fact that her and her friends are growing up, and if she’s going to be needed in the first place. Category:Main Trolls Category:Main Characters